User talk:KhanWiz/Archive 4
Leaving, Part 2 Hi Khan. Well, I wasn't aware of what exactly that damn user (sorry for being rude) put on my talk page (Yes, he dare to edit my talk page insulting me), because as you probably know, english is not my first language, instead spanish is, so I saw what the hell it means (sorry again for "rudeness". the word that he said to me, and also all the wiki) and I get very very angry, and decide to leave the wiki again, I just cant (and dont want to) handle more fights, insults, and other things. If you or other admin/b'crat block that user, please leave me a message on my talk page and I will get back to the wiki. Bye and good luck with the wiki (until some days when I get back haha) --Dyego Simpson 23:13, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :) I don't really like the Season 6 finale, It was kind of bland in my opinion x] Admin // Bureaucrat // HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - (contributions) 15:01, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :HOW DARE YOU! Lol. I love it. It does kind of drag on. Why can't Gideon die already, they try like 500949457864502 times but he just doesn't die. --Head Admin // Head Bureaucrat // Rollback // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 15:56, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I know. xD I didn't even like him that much. I'm currently watching Wrestling with Demons now :D Admin // Bureaucrat // HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - (contributions) 15:58, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::: Do you have the DVDs? If you do, why do you jump? I go in the order. --Head Admin // Head Bureaucrat // Rollback // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 16:04, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::Idk actually, Theres some episodes in some season's I dont like. x] Admin // Bureaucrat // HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - (contributions) 16:06, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Same, but I still go through them. I go through the torture :D. --Head Admin // Head Bureaucrat // Rollback // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 16:08, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I never do, I went from Centennial Charmed to Used Karma to I Dream of Phoebe to The Courtship of Wyatt's Father and now Wrestling with Demons x] Admin // Bureaucrat // HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - (contributions) 16:12, October 4, 2010 (UTC) My talk page Hey yeah hi hello xD lol .. can you lock my userpage so unregistred users & others cannot edit it? thanks OracleForever 20:42, October 4, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah okay. Thanks for asking me. --Head Admin // Head Bureaucrat // Rollback // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 06:56, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Old Admin Wotcher! On the Charmed:Administrators page, User:Charmingbuffy is listed as "Sysops who edit monthly". However, when I checked his contributions, I noticed that he hasn't edited since May 31, which means that it has been 4 months since he last edited. Do you know whether he is going to return? Or has he left the Wiki and won't be returning? ChЯisHдlliwell 13:18, October 5, 2010 (UTC) : Ohh yeah. He clearly has left the wiki. --Head Admin // Head Bureaucrat // Rollback // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 14:39, October 5, 2010 (UTC) : Well, if you are sure that he has left the Wiki, then don't you think we should put him under "Sysops who will most likely not be returning"? Or should we wait for exactly six months before doing that? I think the latter would be better. If he doesn't come back in these two months, then we shall classify him under the above-mentioned title. : By the way, I was thinking that we should use the Community Corner more often to let editors know what's going on on the Wiki. And yeah, what happened about the Achievements badges? ChЯisHдlliwell 16:16, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :: I don't know anything about the Achievment Badges, we have a Site Notice that tells users about what's going on. Community Central is different, but I don't know what yet. Still working on what to put on it. Here is the link to the Site Notice, only admins can edit it: MediaWiki:Sitenotice.--Head Admin // Head Bureaucrat // Rollback // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 16:48, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :: :: We could put up polls and random trivia. I'll skim the other Wikis for some ideas! By the way, as of next week, I will be absent for a month or so as I have exams coming up. I'll return by early November though! ChЯisHдlliwell 17:16, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::: Another one! LOL! I have made a template for temporary leavers look at HalliwellsAttic User Page (look at bottom). I also made a permanent leaving (see Shadowofgod) and an Admin (look at yours). --Head Admin // Head Bureaucrat // Rollback // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 17:24, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::: I'll be absent as from Monday but I'll drop in from time to time when I'm free to see how it is faring until my exams are over. And yes, you couldn't possibly make the Admin Template a little less flamboyant? It's too gaudy. :S ChЯisHдlliwell 11:49, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Charmed Wiki's Sandbox Hello there, I was wondering does this wiki have a sandbox just for practising like Wikipedia? Thanks. OracleForever 19:39, October 5, 2010 (UTC) User:SonOfHalliwell I'm having trouble with SonOfHalliwell. I feel he is abusing his position, and he makes gramatically incorrect edits all the time. He also doesn't base his edits on facts, and this should be a priority at this wiki. Thanks for your time and consideration. Josephjames6 20:21, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :Don't you people read! I have put a --temporary block-- on the Morality Bites... Back article because HalliwellsManorAkaDsc385 keeps undoing my edits. He claims that the title has changed to "Morality Bites... Again", which it has not. That is just a part of the summary. He says all these sites list them with that title, which they do not, they all list it as ISSUE 6. I however, based mine on facts, Ruditis tweeted the title! He says it's "Morality Bites... Back", and he writes the comics, he comes up with the title. If he had changed it, he would've let us know. However, HalliwellsManorAkaDsc385 doesn't seem to listen and keeps reverting my edits, so I suggested to wait reverting them until the actual issue is published to see who's right. Again, he still reverted my edits, so I saw it fit to put a temporary block. So how exactly am I abusing my position? --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 20:27, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::No need to be rude. Anyways, it clearly says on Tfaw.com that the title is "Morality Bites... Again", and not "Morality Bites... Back". We shouldn't base our edits on twitter comments. Also, you are reverting my gramatically correct edits to your incorrect edits. I believe we should have correct spelling and proper English on this website. You shouldn't place a temporary block on a page just because a couple of people don't agree with you. Josephjames6 20:40, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :::I wasn't rude, just frustrated. Here's a screenshot from TFAW. Please point out to me where it actually states that the title is "Morality Bites... Again". And I didn't put a block on it because some people didn't agree with me. It was because the edits were always being reverted, even after I suggested to not change the title back until the issue came out, the edits were being reverted. Do you get it now? And those tweets count! They come directly from Paul Ruditis, writer of the comics and creator of the titles. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 20:50, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::It says the title is "Morality Bites... Again" right on the picture, and then it goes into the description of the issue. Paul Ruditis also gives the title to Tfaw.com, so that's what he gave Tfaw.com to put on their website. They did just that. And you reverted my edits to gramatically incorrect ones. Josephjames6 21:12, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::Don't you see that it's part of the summary, not the title! It's just a teaser line. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 21:20, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::: :::::No, it's listed in quotations so it is the title of the issue. Josephjames6 21:28, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :No, IT'S A TEASER LINE! How many times does it have to be said that it's not the title! Ruditis tweeted the title, and never tweeted anything about a change! I'll tweet him, ask him if the title has changed. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 21:32, October 5, 2010 (UTC) : : Stop being rude and stop typing obscenities. It's not nice. Josephjames6 22:50, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Seems to be the only way to make you understand something. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 23:01, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::: It's not a responsible way to handle matters. Be nice. Josephjames6 23:07, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I tried to, but you get irritated when people don't seem to get what is told to them a hundred times. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 23:13, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :::: I'm clearly not the one who is getting irritated. You need to take a deep breath. And I understand what your saying; however, your completely wrong. Now stop acting short-tempered. There's no reason for it at all. Your reversion of everything was unnecessary. Josephjames6 23:19, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :I took a deep breath just a while ago dear, looks like I'll have to do it again soon. I was not wrong. You are. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 23:22, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :::: Okay, this conversation is a waste of my life. I'm done. Josephjames6 23:27, October 5, 2010 (UTC) : That is not part of the summary .... if you actually read Charmed novels, the title of the novel is actually listed above the summary as it is on this comment. I've checked various websites such as Amazon, Zenescope, newsroom, they all list the title as "Morality Bites... Again" --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 21:22, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :These aren't Charmed Novels. The Charmed Novels use a spell as teaser line. Zenescope doesn't even list it, Amazon is not a reliable source, and newsroom listed it as "Issue 6". We got the title directly from the writer, how can you not accept that as proof? --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 21:28, October 5, 2010 (UTC) TheBook I see why TheBook decided to leave, some of the people on here are just creating drama, reverting edits to match their personal opinion, asking for proof of everything, etc. Were you here when Wiccid was around, he was an admin who totally abused his power. SonofHalliwell seems to be on the same path Wiccid was. Users really need to quit being dramatic and stop redirecting things to how they view things. I suggest users who create drama, including admins who create drama, be blocked or stripped of adminship like Wiccid was.--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 21:36, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :I already told you that I didn't do it because of my personal views. Just to stop the constant reverting of things. What the hell are you trying to do here? Get me blocked or demoted? I'm nothing like this Wiccid guy. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 21:40, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :: No obscenities. Josephjames6 22:56, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Block request Hi Khan, I ask you, no, I beg you to block User:UrDestiny. He had tried many times to screw the pages insulting us, the charmed fans, and thats vandalism also. Thanks in advance. --Dyego Simpson 22:14, October 5, 2010 (UTC) SonOfHalliwell My problem is that he reverts edits and changes things to see he fits, he thinks his opinion and what he thinks he more relevant than what other people post. He was constantly reverted the edits I made on a page I created yesterday, called Top 10 villains - he kept changing the pictures. It went on for about an hour. I specifically stated why I want to use the photos I did but he still kept changing them to the ones he preferred. When it comes to the comic books, I created the page Morality Bites... Again ... he redirected it to Morality Bites... Back .... the same thing went on there for about an hour, he said the title is Morality Bites...Back and told me to provide proof that the title changed, I provided links to sites selling the comic book, he just said "morality bites...again" is just part of the summary. On Zenescope and newrsroom websites that list upcoming comic books it specifically labels the comic book #6 as "Morality Bites....Again", he then blocked the page from people being able to edit it. I suggested that we leave both articles on the wikia and then redirect when the comic book comes out and when the title is actually given. But it still is just redirected. His behavior is reminiscent of the admin Wiccid who was blocked last year for doing the same thing on the topic of warlocks and witches. SonOfHalliwell needs to stop acting superior to everyone else and until factual information is provided leave things the way they are. --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 16:33, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :I'm getting tired of this. I already explained myself for those things. :First, I put a temporary lock on the Morality Bites... Back article because YOU always reverted my edits. I suggested not to do that again until the issue was published, to see what the actual title is. Still, you kept reverting them. Then you came with the suggestion to keep both articles, which I found ridiculous. :Second, I gave actual proof that the title was "Morality Bites... Back", Paul Ruditis even confirmed it's NOT "Again". You only gave links to sites who list the issue as ISSUE 6. They don't list it as "Morality Bites... Again", that's the teaser line, the beginning of the summary. You can clearly see it's part of the summary. I even posted a screenshot from TFAW.com on which you can see that they list it as ISSUE 6 and not "Morality Bites... Again". I had actual proof, you didn't. :Third, I kept changing those pics on the Ten Villains articles for good reasons. The Triad should have a picture of the group, not just one. The others were more clear pictures. You could see the face of the being clearly, etc. I didn't just change them because I liked them more. I know you want to use new pictures for them instead of the ones that are already on there articles but make sure that they're good. :I've told you this many times, but it seems obvious to me that you just hate me. :--'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 17:01, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ::: Hate is something we don't tolerate on this Wiki. Paul Ruditis is a very important person with the comics, if he says it is "Morality Bites...Back" it is. That page is going to stya locked until January (sorry). SonOfHalliwell isn't going to be demoted as he was voted but other users to be an admin. I suggest you all back off a little, because I don't want another Election. Okay. Please just REALX :). --Head Admin // Head Bureaucrat // Rollback // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 17:28, October 6, 2010 (UTC)